Simple Shadow Hunter Man
by Refgirl21
Summary: I thought up of this story, where the normal shadow hunter group staying at the institute runs into a bit of a strange situation when one of the character's from Jace's beloved child hood story comes to life and tries to take over his life, including his girlfriend, while listing to Simple Man, by Lynyrd Skynyrd (which is the reason for the name).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey back with a new story concept. I actually came up with this while I was listing to Simple Man by Lynryd Skynyrd( hence the title). I would love to hear feed back on this first chapter to see if you like it or not, and I think I will start posting every Tuesday Friday and Sunday, just so I will keep writing and have some sort of time table. **

**With out any further delay here it is!**

Clary was sitting in the Library, sketch pad resting in her lap as she sketched the sleeping church, curled up in a spotlight spilling onto the floor from one of the six foot windows that illuminated the room. She liked to just st here sometimes with the same kind of Tea hodge used to make, but it never tasted as sweet now that Mayres made it. Never the less, Clary's hands were thoroughly darkened by the led from her pencil as she finished up the sketch. For a moment, Clary considered going up to her room at the institute to grab her oil pastels, when the door to the Library opened. It was Jace.

"I thought I might find you here." Jace stated while walking in. He had a leather bound book tucked under his arm, and walked to a shelf behind her.

"What's that?" Clary asked setting the sketch pad to the side as she rose to her feet. Clary watched Jace examine the book, a smile forming on his lips.

"It's a story that I found when I first came here." Jace explained, opening the book for me to see. The first page had an illustration of a Shadow Hunter, clad in dark gear, riding on powerful looking black mustang. In the Mysterious Shadow Hunter's hand was a burning Seraph blade while his other hand held the reins on the horse.

"It tells the story of a Shadow Hunter that went town to town slaying demons for mundanes, but went on his way before anyone could name him. In the Clave's eyes he was a renegade, a man who didn't let the law apply to him because he was friendly with Downworlders, before the accords, and that made him an abomination."

"May I?" Clary asked holding out her hands. Jace obliged and set the book carefully into her hands.

"We going to train in an hour, by the way." Jace said, wrapping his arms around Clary from behind. "Would you like me to walk you to your room, and maybe hang out together for a while." Jace whispered in her ear, and she blushed.

"Let me grab my sketch pad and then we'll see." Clary smile, and looked to the floor, trying to hid her embarrassed face from Jace's prying eyes. Then Clary let Jace walk her to her room and set her sketch pad and book on her bed side table before Jace pulled her close to him.

His golden eyes stared into Clary's own emerald green eyes, then flickered down to her lips before leaning forward and pressing his lips gently onto Clary's. Her fingers combed into Jace's golden hair, and his hands slid down Clary's waist to the small of her back. He lifted Clary up and set her down on the bed, and she giggled lightly.

"What?" Jace said leaning down, and then leaving kisses as he traveled down Clary's neck.

"You know, right about now someone interrupts us, like clock work." Clary gasped out, before Jace reappeared in front of her with a cocky smile.

"Are you making excuses?" Jace toyed while he lifted Clary's Green tank top over her head and threw it on the ground somewhere behind him. "Because…" and now Clary could see the desire in his eyes as he stared at her. "It's not like this is the first time."

"Yeah, but…" Clary's voice faded as she heard the tell tale sound of Isabelle's shoes clicking closer to her room. Clary sighed.

"Are you kidding me." Jace groaned as turned towards the door. "Maybe if we're quiet she'll go away." Jace and Clary controlled there breathing, silently praying that Izzie would keep walking past, but they were not that lucky.

"Clary can I come in?" Isabella asked and Clary's eyes went wide.

"No." Clary answered a little too eagerly.

"Clary...is Jace in there with you?" Isabelle asked, suspicion rising in her voice.

Clary laughed uneasily. "noooo." Clary drew out the no.

"Oh so i can come in then…" Isabelle pushed open the door slightly, but then Jace intervened.

"Can we get an hour alone, with out you snooping into our private business?" Jace shouted at Isabella, and she started to laugh.

"Fine whatever, just meet us in the training room in a bit ok." Isabelle stated and then shut the door. Jace rolled his eyes and turned back to Clary.

"I am going to kill my sister someday." Jace growled

"Unless you die by her horrible inability to cook." Clary supplied and Jace laughed as she stole a kiss from Clary.

"Would you cry over me?"

"For months." Clary fake swooned.

"And would you ever move on?" Jace pressed, his lip up turned on the corner of his mouth. Clary thought for a moment before replying.

"Probably."

"What?" Jace looked down at Clary, and narrowed his vision on her. "I thought I was you only love."

"I'm kidding." Clary rolled her eyes, and kissed Jace pulling him closer to her. "I will die as on old cat lady pining for you long after you die of food poisoning." At that Jace laughed and continued to Kiss Clary, caressing her bare collarbone in the dim light of her room.

**Kind of short and not much plot yet, but that's the first chapter. I may or may not post the next chapter later this evening, if my homework and studying doesn't take too much time. Senior year and all that jazz. Anyway what do you think. I would love to hear from you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And the next chapter where things start to get a little bit interesting! hope you all like it!**

**Isabelle's POV**

"So did you find Clary?" Alec asked as Izzie walked past him in the foyer.

"And Jace. I swear everytime I see them they're going at it, like come on!" Isabelle exclaimed I was going to take Clary out shopping before Jace wanted some alone time with her."

"Ok that was more detail than I wanted." Alec retorted looking down at his feet, But Izzie smirked.  
"Oh and what about you and Magnus." Now Alec's cheeks were blazing.

"That's none of your business." Alec muttered, his face still staring at the ground. Izzie went to open her mouth again, when the doorbell to the institute- which in all actuality sounded more like church bells- went off and Alec escaped the moment to go answer it, Isabelle following behind.

"Mom wasn't expecting anyone to come while her Dad and Max were in Irdes where they?" Alec asked as he approached the front door and threw it open.

Standing before them was a man, clad in olden day Shadowhunter gear, around the same age as Alec, maybe a year younger, with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. He glanced up and examined Alec and Isabelle before striding inside. Alec only had time to move out of the way before the mysterious Shadow Hunter trampled over them and ventured further into the Institute without another word. Alec and Izzie followed him as he rounded the corner and started heading for the guest rooms.

Further down the hall Jace and Clary just emerged from Clary's room, Jace looking slightly annoyed and Clary beaming. The mysterious Shadow Hunter stopped dead in his tracks, and stared at Clary.

"Kira?" The man asked, and Clary and Jace both turned to see the source of the commotion. Jace's jaw dropped, and Clary's curious look turned into one of recognition.

"Your...Jace…" Clary started, but now the Shadow hunter was sprinting towards Clary with amazing agility, swept her off of her feet, and kissed her.

Isabelle's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, Alec's mouth dropped, and Jace snapped his jaw up, his face flushing, and stormed over to the man. Clary on the other hand was so confused by the turn of events that she hadn't really tried to move away from the Shadow Hunter that was kissing her, until Jace pulled the man away and decked him in the face, shaking his hand out as the Mysterious man stumbled backwards.

The man looked up at Clary for some sort of answer, but it was short lived as Jace tackled the man to the ground and attempted to beat him senseless, but the man did not oblige. He grabbed jace's first and hurled him off, and jumped to his feet preparing for the next attack.

"Stop!" Clary stated running to Jace, and holding him back, before turning to the other man. His expression was hurt, but Clary was more concerned with having Jace not attack the man who had just walked into the institute.

She pushed him back, until Alec had a firm grasp on his rabid brother, then turned to the man.

"Who are you?" Clary asked finally, and the man looked even more perplexed.

"Kira, you know who I am." The man started coming closer to Clary, but she took a step back.

"My name's not Kira; it's Clary, Clary Fra- Fairchild." Clary explained, but the man shook his head profusely.

"You must be joking." He tried again, but Clary took another step back.

"Please, what is your name?"

"I can answer that." Jace snarled through gritted teeth. "Shadow Hunter Michael Nightvale. He is the man from the story."

"That's not possible." Clary shot back. "I mean he looks the same, but…" Clary's voice trailed off as she returned her focus to Michael, who was glaring at Jace.

"Who is this poor excuse for a Shadow Hunter and why does he know my name if I have never met him." Jace nearly broke free from Alec's grip with that, but once he had calmed down slightly he answered.

"I'm Jace Lightwood, and you are a storybook character that I used to read about when I was young." Jace stated. "You're fiction."

"Clearly not, but as I can see you are a fanatic of mine, I'll let your actions side this time." He shot back, and Isabelle had to stifle a laugh.

"How would you react if some stranger came into your home and starting making out with your girlfriend." Jace sneered, as he jerked his arms away from Alec.

"I still don't know what your are getting on about." Michael started, putting his arm around Clary, wh tensed slightly. "Kira is my girlfriend."

Jace's face was as red as Isabelle had ever seen it, including the time he nearly massacred an entire pool of ducks in central park, and glared at Michael. Clary sild out from under Michael's arm and returned to Jace's side, entwining her fingers in his.

Michael nodded his head slightly. "I see how it is." Michael stated more to himself then to the group of Shadow Hunters before him. "I'll just have to win my Kira back."

"What?" Everyone but Michael stated simultaneously.

"Of course, I am still in love with Kira-"

"Um...My name is Clary." Clary interjected, and Michael smiled gently to her despite the daggers Jace was giving him.

"My dear Clary, I will prove to you that I am you're better in every way, and you will fall for me again." Michael took Clary's free hand and kissed it as he kneeled down slightly to meet Clary at eye level. Clary blushed, her face a brighter shade of crimson than her fiery red hair.

Michael turned to Jace, eye him for a moment then returned to Clary. "Though judging on my competition, it shouldn't be too hard to win back your affections for me." And with that Michael spun on his heel, entered an empty guest room and shut the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Alec asked Jace, who was glaring at Michael's door as if he looked hard enough, the pure hatred in his eyes would disintegrate the man behind the door.

"I have no idea."

**Hehe! what did you think! send me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the new story followers and I reposed chapter 2 with the fixed name! Hope you like what I'm doing with this story, and I can't wait for more reviews from you guys!**

Clary POV

After Jace had explained who Michael was to Alec and Isabelle we all decided to start training early, but Clary was getting the feeling that Jace want to blow off some steam after everything that had transpired.

After Isabelle had left, Clary gave up on trying to have a moment with Jace, and got off of the bed, grabbing her gear and walked into the bathroom while Jace leafed through her sketch pad. Once she had finished getting dressed, Jace and Clary were planning on heading to the workout room, but got a little held up with the whole Michael thing.

"He shouldn't't even be real." Jace grumbled as he jabbed his practice sword at Alec, he dodged and looked for higher ground on the dagger table.

"But he is and now we have to allow him to stay here. Clave rules." Alec replied, shuffling his feet as he knocked daggers off the table. "You're just going to learn how to live with him."

"He is trying to steal my girlfriend." Jace shouted cutting hard down on Alec, who narrowly missed the attack, but hit the table instead.

"Guys!" Isabelle shouted from across the room. "Get off the table! It's Mahogany!" Alec turned to Isabel, and Jace knock him on his back on the table, and held the practice sword to his throat.

"It's ok, I have defeated him anyway." Jace stated. He was hardly panting , while Alec was panting. "Perks of angel blood."

Clary shook her head and backed away from the bows and arrows that she was practicing with and walked over to Isabelle where she was just coiling up her bracelet whip. She was going to see if Isabelle wanted to spar when Michael walked into the room. He was wearing different gear, more flexible and modern than what he was previously wearing.

Michael's eyes caught on Clary for a moment, seeming to glint, then turned to Jace. He grabbed a sparring blade and Jace turned from Alec.

"How about a match?" Michael asked examining the sparing blade then looked at Jace. "See if you can beat me."

"Jace is the best fighter out of all of us." Alec stated getting off the dagger table, and bending down to collect the blades that had fallen on the floor. "I doubt you will be able to beat him easily

"I'll have to decide that for myself." Michael replied "But lets make things more interesting shall we."

"What do you have in mind." Jace started rolling his eyes.

"I win and I get a date with Clary, but if you win you get a favor from me." Michael stated looking over to Clary.

"Alright I'm game, but just to let you know you're going to lose." a cocky smile spreading across his lips.

"Do I get a say in any of this?" Clary interjected and both Jace and Michael glared at her and replied in unison.

"NO!"

Clary rolled her eyes and walked to the dagger table and helped Alec who seemed to be struggling to get all the blades, while Jace and Michael sized each other up.

Jace was the first to move, sprinting forward and then jabbed the practice blade forward. Michael sidestepped Jace's attack, and slighted him on the side with his practice blade. This went on for about ten minutes before Jace was exhausted and Michael was smiling.

"Ready to give up yet?" Michael taunted as Jace turned on him again.

"In...Your...dreams." Jace retorted through pants. Michael sighed and waited for Jace to come again, but this time, shout out his arm as Jace sprinted past, and Jace doubled over in pain, dropping his sword. Michael held the blade up to Jace's neck, and grinned.

"I must be dreaming then, because it seem that I have won." Michael stated and offered his hand to Jace, but he rolled over and got to his feet on his own.

Clary watched Michael set the blade down and quickly close the gap between himself and Clary. She didn't want to say she was impressed, but really she had never met a soul- beside her own brother- who could beat Jace. Even grown Shadow Hunters couldn't take him down, yet Michael didn't even break a sweat.

"And I'll see you later tonight." Michael spoke softly, caressing Clary's face, then left the training room. Isabelle scoffed and Alec turned to Jace who was fuming from the opposite side of the room. This was going to be a long day.

Jace POV

Jace was miserable; absolutely one hundred percent miserable.

He had never lost in a match against another Shadow Hunter- excluding Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern for obvious reasons- but then Michael stepped in and ruined everything. He wasn't even real, he couldn't't be.

Jace had read that book more times than he could count, and this Michael Nightvale was the same exact man who was from those pages. Same appearance, same strength and agility, and now that Jace thought harder about it, the same kind of attitude. Where the hell did this guy come from, Jace wondered silently in his room.

A knock sounded on his door, and Clary poked her head inside, her long curly red hair falling lightly on her shoulders. A smile played on his lips- no matter what Clary always seemed to make him smile- but her face seem sad when she walked inside and closed the door behind her.

"Are you ok?" Clary asked walking over to sit next to Jace.

I had almost forgotten.

"Yeah… I'm fine, just some man from my story book came to life, beat me in a fight, and is about to go on a date with my girlfriend." Jace stated sarcastically. "Everything is just mangoes."

"You know I don't like him like that. Michael just thinks I am someone else." Clary stated lacing her hands through Jace's fingers. "As soon as he figures out that I'm not Kira, then things will relax."

"Are you really so sure he will back down so easily." Jace retorted, and then looked at Clary, taking her face in his hand. "I even I am struggling to not kiss you right now."

"Oh, and what's stopping you." Clary toyed and bit her lips to hide her smile.

Jace shrugged. "Good question."

Jace lifted Clary on to his lap, her legs straddling him, and his lips collided with Clary's. Her lips were familiar, like mint and tea, and he could feel her smile in between kisses. Jace pulled her closer and opened his mouth for Clary, and she obliged, leaning in closer to Jace until she was ontop of him, but being Jace, her rolled over on top of her. Clary broke from their kiss and gave him a pouty face at him.

"What?" Jace laughed and Clary eyed the door.

"You should lock that." Clary stated then looked back at Jace.

Jace raised an eyebrow at her, and she gave him an envious glance before lightly hitting him on the shoulder.

"So are you just going to sit on top of me or…" Clary voice trailed off.

"I didn't think that you were ready after yesterday." Jace stated getting off of her, and then walked towards the door.

"I never said that," Clary defended. "I just didn't wasn't Isabelle to walk in like she almost did."

"Whatever." Jace smiled setting his hand on the door just as it shot open. Could this day get any worse.

"Where is Ki- Clary?" Michael asked, attempting to walk into the room. Jace's arm shot out and blocked the view of the room with his body.

"I don't know." Jace shot back "But since she is so important to you, why don't you know?"

Michael was clearly angry, but it was mostly hidden by his cool exterior. "I haven't been in the institute all that long, so I was unsure where she might be."

"Try asking the cat."

"I did."

Jace looked down and saw that church was sitting by Jace's room looking rather bored at their conversation, and Jace couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed by the cat. Clary walked up behind Jace, and Michael's eyes light up as he caught sight of her.

"Hey Michael." Clary stated with a half smile towards Jace. Jace turned towards Michael, shooting daggers at the tangible fiction paradox that was ruining his life, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Would you care to join me?" Michael asked offering up his hand, and reluctantly Clary took it and ducked under Jace's arm, sending back one last apologetic glance before turning to Michael to listen to what he had to say.

"I'm going to murder him in his sleep." Jace growled to church who was still sitting by the door, licking his paw and then brought it over his ear.

**So what did you think! tell me your thoughts and if you like it pelase follow this story and check out my first completed story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers of my story! Hope you enjoy, I had a lot of fun writing this one, oh and I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews! I love the ideas you are giving me!**

**In this chapter I am using this thing called an Interrobang, just to let you know. It is a punctuation introduced in the 1930s that I have a great attachment to and would like to see put back into circulation. the reason I am saying this is because if other would use it then maybe we could get it to be seen as an actual punctuation, and also it is call an Interrobang, that's pretty BA!**

**Anyway, enjoy**

**Clary POV**

Michael didn't seem like a bad guy, in fact he was relatively attractive and civil, but the way he kept looking at her made Clary feel uncomfortable. She was dating Jace- it had been like that for a while now- and she loved him. Honestly she couldn't imagine loving anyone else.

Clary heard Michael say something she didn't quite catch, and she turned towards him. "Humm?"

"I was just asking what you were thinking of." Michael asked as they walked down the halls of the institute.

"Oh...um…" Clary stalled, but Michael smiled and nodded.

"You really love Jace."

"Yeah, I do."

"I know you say that you are Clary, but…" and Now Michael had stopped walking, and Clary paused in her stride. "You are so much like Kira. You look the same, sound the same, and even act the same."

"How long have you known Kira?" Clary asked as they started walking again. Michael sighed and put a hand through his hair.

"I have known her for five years, but it has been almost a year since I have seen her, because I have been running from some not so trustworthy Shadow Hunters. Jonathan Morgernstern's men."

An icy chill went through her when she thought of her half-demon brother. He always seemed to be behind everything bad in her life, and sometimes wondered if she was actually in some sick and twisted sitcom instead of real life.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, and Clary shook her head quickly.

"Jonathan is my brother, but he doesn't like me that much either." Clary stated looking down as she walked.

"What‽" Michael exclaimed, and took Clary's wrist. She looked up and he was suddenly furious. "Jonathan ruined everything I was working for, and you… how can you be that destructive man's sister."

"Michael let go of me." Clary stated attempting to wrench away from Michael, but his grip was like a handcuff. "Please."

Michael's face softened, and he let go of Clary's wrist, muttering a sorry before he quickly walked away. Clary stared after him, and rubbed her wrist, but when she looked down she saw small cuts on her wrist, too small to bleed, but definitely there.

**Jace POV**

After Clary left with Michael, Jace decided to go to the library and retrieve the book. He walked down the hallway, Church weaving in between his legs trying to get his attention, but Jace was deep in his own thoughts. By the time Jace had reached the library he was fuming over Michael again.

How could Clary even consider trusting this guy after he literally sucked her face after seeing her for less than thirty seconds! How could any of them trust him!

Jace rolled his eyes and scoured the shelves for the book before realizing that Clary had it. He sighed and started out the door when he ran into Alec texting- probably Magnus- and he tried to say something.

"Don't say anything Alec, you're just going to piss me off more." Jace growled as he walked past. Alec grabbed his arm.

"What is your problem? is this about Michael?" Alec asked, and Jace wrenched his arm out of Alec's grip.

"Why does it always have to be Michael, is that all you guys want to talk about?"

"So it is about Michael."

"Shut up. I have a right to be mad about him." Jace snared "He walked in here unannounced, kissed my girlfriend, beat me in combat, and now is walking around doing who knows what with Clary!"

"Clary can handle herself." Alec sighed, but Jace wouldn't't let it go.

"I'm not worried about what she is going to do, I'm worried about what Michael is going to do. I don't trust him, like you all seem to."

"I never said I trust him, but he is going to be staying with us, thats what mom said." Alec revealed. "You're just going to learn how to live with him."

"By the Angle! Why did Maryse agree to letting this stranger into the institute!" Jace narrowed his vision on Alec, but he seemed unfazed.

"He is a shadow hunter, he needs asylum, ergo he gets to stay."

"I'll send him to an insane asylum." Jace muttered and Alec shot him a look.

"Just try to play nice, Jace."

"You know I can't do that. I'm just too perfect for my own good, even you fell for me." At that Alec blushed furiously and turned away.

"Jace, just avoid him, I'm sure he won't be here long." Alec stated and then walked into the Library as Jace walked out.

**Clary POV**

Clary walked into her room and shut the door behind her quickly, and then quickly picked up the borrowed book of Jace's and opened up the worn pages. She gasped and dropped the book on the floor with a thud and then examined her wrist once again.

**What did you think! I kind of left it as a cliff hanger, but I would like to here what your theory are on Michael Nightvale, and do you know what his last name is from...its really easy if you know about it!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK so I have decided to post this next chapter a little early because I got a few request to do so, anyway hope you all like it and keep sending me reviews, you have no idea how much better it makes my day to hear that you like reading my stuff!**

**Jace POV**

As Jace started out of the Library, he heard running footsteps coming from down the hall. He had hoped it would be Clary giving him a reason to attack Michael, but it was Isabelle running towards him dressed in gear.

"Demons were spotted near the docks, get Alec and I'll find Clary and Michael and tell them to meet in the weapons room." She ordered as she ran past her hair in a high ponytail. Jace stuck his head in the Library, but Alec was already standing up.

"Sounds like we will be going on a demon hunt." Alec stated with a smile. "Perfect opportunity for you to shine." Jace smirked.

Or for Michael to make of fool of himself.

"Don't try and sabotage Michael." Alec stated running past Jace towards their rooms. Jace caught up easily, and scoffed.

"Like I would have to do anything for that guy to screw up."

"He did beat you." Alec retorted, and Jace scowled.

"I...he cheated."

"How?"

"He just did." Jace shot back and bolted into his room, slipping into black shadow hunter gear and then ran into the weapons room with Alec on his tail.

Jace grabbed a weapons belt from the wall, placing daggers and two seraph blades in the loops while Alec grabbed a bow and a leather bag with at least twenty quivers inside, slinging it over his shoulder. Jace tossed Alec his usual sword, sheathed in black leather, and looked up as Clary walked into the room.

He still wasn't used to her in gear, but it looked fitting on her, bringing out her red hair and round green eye. As she walked in, pulling her hair up in a messy bun, she smiled at Jace, but he could tell there was something else she wanted to say to him.

"Clary, what's wrong was it-" Jace cut off as Michael walked into the room a few seconds behind Clary and then Isabelle quickly walked in. Jace watched as Clary shivered slightly when Michael walked in, and attempted to place his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged away and reached for throwing daggers to place in her own belt.

That's my girl! Jace couldn't help but smile inwardly at that, and Clary quickly walked over as she reached for a shorter sword and seraph blades.

"What happened?" Jace said in a whisper, and Clary looked over at her shoulder at Michael before turning back to Jace.

"My brother has been going after him for a while now, but that's not all, look." Clary casually pulled back the sleeve on her right wrist and Jace could see the bruising in the shape of a hand along with small cuts that fell in line with the grove of fingertips.

"Michael did this to you." Jace confirmed through gritted teeth, and Clary gave a slight nod, but placed a hand on Jace's shoulder.

"There is something else about..." Clary's words fell away as Isabelle walked over looking slightly irritated.

"Are you two ready?" Clary back away and Jace returned to his feet.

"Yes princes, and I can see you did an excellent job with your make-up. i'm sure the demons will complement you on your glittery smokey eye. Isabelle shot Jace a dirty look, while Clary bit her lip to stop any laughter from escaping.

"Jace." Isabelle's tone was starting to sound like that of a panther ready to maul him to pieces.

"Yes, Izzie?" Jace returned with mock happiness.

"Move before I hang you with my whip." all the life dropped out of her voice, and Jace gave her a weird look before quickly dragging Clary with him out the door.

**Clary POV**

After they had all left the institute, Alec lead the way to the subway terminal walking next to Izzie and Clary walked with Jace on her right side, while Michael was on her left. Clary laced her fingers between Jace's as they walked and leaned towards him, which thankfully made Michael wak ahead. After what she saw in the book-or in this case what she didn't see- she really didn't want to be around Michael.

"So are you going to tell me what you were about to say before Isabelle so rudely interrupted our conversation?" Jace asked, a smile playing on the corner of his lips, the street lights creating shadows on his face that made Clary itch to have her sketch pad and pencil in her hands.

"Right now really isn't the best time." Clary stated looking forward at Michael. "But after we have finished off the demons, then I will."

Jace rolled his eyes after following Clary's gaze and then lean his head over to the crook of Clary's neck, his hot breath sending goose bumps through Clary.

"I swear if he does anything to hurt you, I will kill him." Jace stated with a soft look at Clary. She scoffed.

"You know I can take care of myself." Jace looked at Clary with mock surprise.

"What, I thought you always needed me?"

"In your dreams." Clary teased and gave him a quick kiss before they entered the subway.

When they arrived to the docks, Alec already had his sensor out and was walking around the outside when his eyebrow lifted up. damn i hate that. He looked back and motioned for the rest of them to follow up behind and hear the plan of attack.

"It looks like there are six demons moving around this area." Alec stated looking at the group. "We can split up into two groups and move through the compound. Turn your phones on vibrate and we can keep in contact that way."

Clary nodded her head while grabbing her phone and placing it on vibrate. By the time she lifted her head up, only Jace and Alec were standing next to her.

"Um...Where are Izzie and Michael?" Clary asked, shooting Jace a confused look.

"Izzie volunteered to go with him, but knowing Izzie…" Alec's voice trailed off as a low guttural growl vibrated through the air near them.

All three whipped out their weapons, Alec had his bow knocked with an arrow, Jace both Seraph blades in his hands and Clary with a Seraph blade and a short throwing dagger in her hand.

Five demons appeared before them, black moving masses of icho that smelled like sulfur or rotten eggs. One especial ugly demon, with large tentacles that protruded from it's scull and had a body that looked like the cross of an alligator and porcupine, snapped it's serrated mouth and Clary. She didn't hesitate and throwing the dagger, chopping one of the tentacles off and spurting ichor everywhere, before lunging at it with her seraph blade and finishing it off.

As her demon started to fold in on itself, she heard another one coming up behind her, but before it had a chance to attack her, and arrow landed in it's eye. She breathed a sigh of relief, and then quickly brought her blade up and stabbed through the beast quickly, and avoided the acidic ichor that fell from the wound. Clary pulled the blade out and turned to Alec and Jace, covered in ichor, probably how she was, and Jace smirked.

"Looks like all the training I have been giving you has been working." Jace stated, wiping off the ichor from his blade onto his black jacket. Clary stuck out her tongue at Jace and Alec laughed.

"Do you two ever not flirt?" Alec asked rolling his eyes.

"On occasion we do pretend that we're complete strangers, but Clary isn't much for role playing." Jace retorted, and Clary punched him in the arm, rolling her own eyes at Jace who was still smirking.

"Do you think Izzie and Michael killed the other demon?" Clary asked looking down at herself to examine how much ichor actually got on her gear, and was disappointed when she discovered she was practically covered in it.

"I'll check." Alec stated pulling out his phone and pressed it to his ear after dialing his sister's number. He waited a moment, and then after she didn't pick up, tried again. Eventually she picked up.

"Izzie, how did it go?...No we just took down five…meet us at the entrance...bye." Alec turned to Clary and Jace and shook his head. "There coming and got the other demon, and Jace...you have nothing to worry about."

Clary gave Alec a confused look and turned to Jace who was beaming, and said something under his breath she didn't quite catch. Never the less they walked towards the entrance and Clary was surprised to see Izzie and Michael in a very passionate make-out session. Clary blinked and then shook her head, pulling Jace with her past the two love birds, letting Alec be the one who would have to cough awkwardly to get there attention. At least he wasn't looking at me anymore, Clary thought silently, and then thought of the book sitting in her room.

She hoped that Izzie didn't get any feelings for Michael because it would be hard to have a relationship with him after all.

**What‽ So what do you think is up with Michael? I would love to hear your theories! Hope you liked it, and I will post the next chapter after I have finished my semester exams on Thursday, because I have a ton of studying to do! **

**-Refgirl21**


	6. Author note

So yeah, I've obviously been gone for a while, I've been busy with applying to University and all that crap, but I want an honest opinion as to whether I should drop the most recent story and come up with something new in the next month. Please let me know and I'll be back writing as soon as possible!


	7. Chapter 6

Alright here we go again! Anything to ignore what were learning in Modern US History (MUSH). I hope you like this chapter, I just got it out today because I was feeling very creative and productive in a non school way. I love the feed back by the way so if you have any comments or questions feel free to let me know what your thinking.

Jace POV

When they were all back at the institute, Clary grabbed Jace by the wrist and quickly pulled him towards her room. She had been silent the whole trip home, and Jace wondered if it had something to do with the disgusting looks passing between Izzie and Michael. Last Jace had thought Izzie was going out with rat face and vampire fangs, but he didn't try to keep up with Izzie's love life.

Clary pulled Jace's attention back when she closed and locked the door to her room and quickly walked over to her bed while pulling of her jacket.

"I thought you had something serious to tell me." Jace smirked while he watched Clary, who shot him a dirty look.

"I do. Now get your mind out of the gutter and get over here." Clary growled as she pulled out the book Jace had lent her. "I found something in here and I think it might explain how and why Michael is here."

She opened up the first page of the book where Michael Nightvale was meant to be riding his black stallion, but only a white out line was there. As she continued leafing through the pages every time Michael Nightvale was meant to be there, only a white outline was shown. Clary slammed the book closed and turned to Jace, with a look of worry in her evergreen eyes.

"What could have done this, and why?" Clary asked, but Jace was at a loss as well.

Why bring a story character to life and why bring him to the institute. It didn't make any sense to him and with a start realized that Izzie was going to be a little surprised when she found out he wasn't real.

"We should show this to Alec and Izzie, maybe try and get Magnus to figure out who could have done this and why." Jace replied taking the book and then standing up. Clary followed and the exited the room and found Church snugged up near by.

"Church. Where is Alec?" Jace asked and the persian cat stretched before reluctantly getting up and leading the way towards the Library.

Clary POV

It still bother her who would bring a character out of a book and leave him here. After reading Inkheart when she was in middle school it never seemed like such a good idea to just pull a character from their world. In fact that was how she had felt before being in the Shadow Hunter world; a fish out of water. Never the less, they had to figure out why on Michal NightVale was out of his story and find a way to put him back.

"Maybe if I hit him hard enough with the book he'll go back inside it's pages" Jace wondered aloud while he flipped the text over in his hand. "It would sure make me feel better If I at least tried."

Clary rolled her eyes. "I think this is one of those things that doesn't require brute force, kind of like art or love."

"I wouldn't say that necessarily true with the last one" Jace muttered, but Clary was too ingrained in her own thoughts to even spare a glare for the snarky shadow hunter.

"Do you think Izzie will be too disappointed?" Clary thought aloud. "I mean last I heard she and Simon were taking a break because of something Eric said, but I never really know with her."

"No one ever does" Jace stated as he forced open the Library doors. Alec was on the upper level of the library in the demonology section, with at least three books open on the floor around him. He was still wearing the majority of his gear, beside the icho cover items, and look absolutely flustered. With an exasperated sigh he flipped the page of his book and glance over at Clary and Jace.

"If you two are looking for a place to make out, can it not be here?" Alec shouted over to them before turning back the the texts open before him. "I think something is up with that Nightvale guy, but I can't be too sure."

"That is actually what we came to talk to you about" Jace stated heading up the compact spiral staircase leading to the second level, Clary just behind. "But we might need your boyfriend to help figure this out."

Alec blushed profusely, but said nothing to the comment, just gestured to the book in his hands. "And this has to do with bedtime stories?"

"Is it possible for a character to be written out of a story?" Clary asked her eyes watching Alec as he slowly stood up and took the book in his hands, opening it to the first page. His eyes went wide and then confusion filled his face.

"I thought that name sounded familiar, I heard Jace say it enough times when we fought. 'that time I bet I was better than Michael Nightvale' or -"

"I think we should stop listening to my childhood and focus on the problem at hand, like, oh I don't know, the fictional character that is sucking face with your sister." That efficiently shut everybody up. "So, do you think you can call up Magnus Bane and see if he knows a warlock that could do this?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah, sure I'll see if he can come over, but what are you two going to do?"

"I think we should fill in Isabell" Clary jumped in. "What if Michael is here for something other than to help us fight demons?" No one wanted to say it out loud, and Clary knew it.

Her brother, Jonathan, had been quiet for a while which could be a good or bad thing depending on how they looked at it. It wasn't the first time it had crossed her mind that her brother might be involved with Michael's appearance once she discovered he was taken from Jace's book.

"Yeah, good point" Jace replied eventually. "Well go find Izzie and hopefully get her away from Nightvale without arousing suspicion." Clary walked back down the stairs and started towards the entrance, when Jace caught up and walked by her side.

"What if it's-"

"Him?"

"Yeah…"

Jace pushed out a deep breath of air, and then combed his fingers through his golden blond hair. "Let's not jump to conclusions just yet. Once we figure out who brought him out of the book we can find a way to put him back before he has a chance to hurt any one of us."

Clary nodded, but she couldn't help but feel her stomach knotting up in fear. She never wanted to see Jonathan again, not after what he had done to both Jace and to he, but it seemed that he would always be a shadow looming over them. Not only that, but it seemed to haunt her no matter where her mind wandered. Jonathan Morgenstern was always there.

As they walked past the dining room, church made a hasty exit, Isabell just behind him with a wooden spoon in her hand. "Get back here I wanted to try out this new recipe I got from a fairy and...Jace, Clary would you-"

"No!" They answered in unison, much to Isabell's disappointment, then Jace continued with "Where is Michael?"

"Um… well I don't know. After we were done demon hunting I tried flirting with him, one because he is cute and two because I figured you could use sometime away from the guy, but he really wasn't into it" She answered. "By the way, Clary do you have any chapstick? My lips got all cut up, must be the winter air."

Clary shook her head and turned to Jace with a worried look. They exchanged glances until Isabel finally broke the silence. "What is going on with you all?"

"I'll explain Michael to Izzi" Clary told Jace and he nodded before taking off down the hall after church. "Okay, this is kind of a strange story…"

So what did you think? I would love to know and thanks for reading!

-Refgirl21


End file.
